


Animal

by La_Mamarazzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/pseuds/La_Mamarazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokuyo Land : un imbécile à lunettes, une jeune ingénue, une bête frustrée et un super sadique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Animal**

 

Un carreau de fenêtre brisé laissa pénétrer un courant d'air léger, à peine assez puissant pour soulever un pan du lourd rideau tendu pour protéger la pièce de la lumière. Le sifflement du vent qui s'y était engouffré s'évanouit dans un decrescendo mélodieux, comme absorbé par la quiétude du lieu. Tout Kokuyo Land vibrait d'un de ces silences inquiétants, signe de mort. Chikusa, après l'avoir épousseté, se jeta dans les bras lâches et décharnés d'un fauteuil squelettique, rendu plus confortable par l'ajout de coussins qu'il avait minutieusement rassemblés. Un grincement de ressort et peut-être de protestation s'éleva de l'antiquité avant de se fondre dans le silence de la pièce.

Chikusa fit lentement glisser sa paume sur son front et retira délicatement son bonnet avant de faire de même avec sa paire de lunettes. Parfois, il avait peine à croire que leur quartier général avait pu être un lieu si plein de vie, un parc d'attraction où résonnaient les éclats de rires de familles heureuses. Tout était désormais scellé sous terre, et il lui sembla que chaque son était destiné à mourir ici, marquant de longues minutes silencieuses le deuil de ce paradis perdu. D'un soupir de lassitude, il tenta de percer la cage de ce silence d'airain, en vain…

\- Ça me gonfle, articula-t-il tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, ni les habituelles remontrances de Ken, ni le regard inquiet de Chrome, et il réalisa pleinement qu'il était seul. Il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt, se refusait à comprendre, pourquoi la longue absence des deux autres le mettait dans des états pareils, alors qu'il avait béni l'ordre de mission émanant de leur leader Rokudo Mukuro ! Il s'était fait d'avance une joie des quelques jours de calme absolu durant lesquels il pouvait enfin être son propre centre d'attention. Fini le baby-sitting permanent de ce cabot hyperactif de Ken qu'il devait sortir régulièrement, nourrir et souvent rappeler à l'ordre côté hygiène, tout en surveillant l'alimentation de la protégée du chef qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de se laisser mourir de faim. Elle était la précieuse intermédiaire de Mukuro, jamais ce dernier ne lui aurait pardonné une telle négligence !

Un second soupir lui échappa à l'évocation de son supérieur. Il était convaincu que son choix d'équipe n'était pas anodin, mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner les motivations que cachait sa décision. L'illusionniste ne pouvait ignorer les effets secondaires des pouvoirs de Ken, ni la période pendant laquelle ses crises se manifestaient. Chikusa avait beau avoir une foi aveugle en son chef, s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'amertume à la pensée qu'il était actuellement testé lui était impossible. À bien y réfléchir, il était même probable que ce soit le cas depuis le tout début… Nul doute que dès la première occurrence de ce phénomène, Mukuro avait tout prémédité. Les souvenirs qui lui revenaient par courts épisodes ne le contredisaient hélas pas.

À l'époque, ils étaient encore en Italie et cherchaient ardemment un moyen de mettre en œuvre leur vengeance. Il ne se souvenait pas des détails avec exactitude. Il revit le sourire large et malsain de son leader, ainsi que les grognements de bête furieuse qu'avait poussés Ken, enfermé dans une pièce adjacente.

_Des coups portés contre les murs et le son de quelques objets lacérés de l'autre côté du battant plongèrent Chikusa dans la perplexité. Leur compagnon d'infortune qui relevait d'ordinaire du caniche inoffensif s'était mué en prédateur féroce, sans raison apparente._

_\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il avec flegme, malgré l'immense trouble qu'il ressentait._

_Le sourire de l'illusionniste s'allongea d'une dizaine de millimètres tandis qu'un rire mystérieux et inquiétant s'élevait du fond de sa gorge :_

_\- Il semblerait que certaines de ses caractéristiques animales se révèlent plus difficiles à contrôler depuis le début de sa puberté, répondit le chef du clan Kokuyo de la façon la plus évasive possible. Ken m'a demandé de l'enfermer pour quelques jours, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, continua-t-il tout en sortant la clef de la prison de fortune de sa poche._

_\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment, Mukuro-sama…_

_\- Ku fu fu… De longues explications théoriques sont inutiles, si tu veux savoir de quoi il retourne, je te laisserai ouvrir cette porte._

_Chikusa fixa un long moment alternativement la clef et la porte. Les grondements sauvages qui retentissaient de l'autre côté ne discontinuaient pas, mais plus que la peur, l'inquiétude se propagea lentement en lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train d'arriver à Ken, mais la mine réjouie de son chef ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

_\- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je m'occuperai personnellement de lui._

_Un bout de langue passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Mukuro, éveillant chez Chikusa un sentiment d'urgence. Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qui se tramait derrière cette porte, mais l'idée que l'illusionniste le sache et s'en amuse le mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose lui hurlait de ne pas laisser son chef, malgré toute la dévotion qu'il lui témoignait, entrer à sa place dans cette pièce._

_\- J'y vais dans ce cas… reprit Rokudo Mukuro en amorçant un mouvement vers la cellule provisoire de l'homme-bête._

_Le sentiment qui habita alors Chikusa lui vrillait toujours aussi vivement et distinctement la poitrine : il devait être celui qui viendrait en aide à Ken et ne céder cette place à personne d'autre. Il prit brusquement la clef des mains de son chef et le contourna pour accéder à la porte avec une détermination qui le surprit lui-même._

_Son sang ne fut plus froid pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de glace il se changea en lave en fusion. Ce fut sa première erreur. Il enfonça rageusement la clef dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte sans l'ouvrir, comme soudainement paralysé. Peut-être s'agit-il de son dernier sursaut de bon sens, mais cela ne suffit pas à le faire reculer. Chikusa se retourna lentement vers son chef pour lui présenter ses excuses quant à son attitude qu'il jugeait inqualifiable et le pria de bien vouloir lui laisser la charge de Ken. Un simple sourire fit office d'approbation, ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus._

_Dans un silence quasi parfait, Chikusa pénétra dans la pièce et referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Il fut d'abord étonné du noir complet qui régnait dans la chambre de fortune, seul un fin rai de lumière réussissait à tromper les rideaux de la fenêtre apparemment trop courts. Le dos plaqué contre la porte, Chikusa retint son souffle d'appréhension, parfaitement incapable d'imaginer le genre de supplice que pouvait subir son compagnon._

_\- Sors tout de suite où tu vas le regretter ! gronda, avec quelque chose de purement bestial, Ken, dont la voix provenait certainement du coin opposé de la pièce._

_Chikusa aurait certainement reculé d'un pas s'il n'était pas déjà acculé contre la porte, cependant il n'avait aucune intention de fuir. Il reprit immédiatement contenance et, remontant sa paire de lunettes de l'index, répliqua en soupirant :_

_\- Ça me gonfle… Je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Mukuro-sama n'a rien voulu me dire et…_

_\- La ferme, Kakipi ! Si tu ne sors pas immédiatement de cette pièce je ne réponds plus de rien ! explosa l'homme-bête avec dans son intonation quelque chose qui trahissait une immense souffrance._

_\- Je suis venu t'aider, insista l'adolescent à lunettes._

_\- Dégage !_

_Chikusa Kamimoto comprenait de moins en moins. Jamais auparavant Ken Jôshima n'avait repoussé son aide aussi violemment. Il avait conscience que leurs interactions étaient toujours conflictuelles, mais une entente tacite faisait qu'ils s'épaulaient l'un l'autre en toutes circonstances. Faisant fi des exhortations de son compagnon il fit un premier pas dans la pièce et put percevoir un mouvement brusque provenant du coin de la chambre où se tenait Ken, les sens probablement en alerte._

_\- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, Ken, fit Chikusa avec autorité tout en continuant d'avancer en évitant tout geste brusque._

_\- Recule, pyon ! Je t'en supplie… Je vais te faire des trucs horribles… Je ne contrôle plus rien, tenta d'expliquer l'homme-bête en tremblant de tous ses membres tant il s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser envahir par ses instincts les plus dangereux._

_Chikusa progressa avec lenteur et prudence et se tint à hauteur de Ken. Il s'accroupit lentement pour se mettre au même niveau que l'adolescent recroquevillé sur lui-même qui lui faisait face. Malgré l'obscurité, il perçut distinctement les tremblements qui l'agitaient et, tendrement, tendit une main vers le haut de son crâne pour lui caresser les cheveux._

_\- Kakinou… prononça Ken à voix basse, espèce d'imbécile !_

_Une pression forte exercée soudainement contre sa poitrine fit tomber Chikusa à la renverse et immédiatement après il sentit le poids du corps de Ken sur lui. Ce dernier commença à prendre maladroitement la main droite de son compagnon pour la poser contre sa joue avant de la faire lentement descendre le long de son cou. Chikusa fut pétrifié par l'inédit de la situation : jamais il n'avait vu Jôshima dans un état pareil depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient. Ses doigts quittèrent bientôt le cou de son compagnon pour entrer en contact avec ses lèvres, puis une langue souple et avide lécha énergiquement son index, prenant soin d'effectuer de lents va-et-vient sensuels sur toute la longueur avant de prodiguer le même traitement à son majeur._

_Il eut l'impression que ses doigts brûlaient et que ce même feu se diffusait dans tout son corps pour venir ensuite se concentrer vers son bas-ventre. À cet instant, il remarqua l'érection de Ken qui faisait pression contre sa cuisse. Troublé, il ne remarqua pas le changement de position de l'homme-bête. Ce dernier se tenait à présent au dessus de lui, une jambe de part et d'autre de sa cuisse gauche et une paire d'yeux luisant de désir plantés dans les siens. Chikusa ne put empêcher la gêne de colorer légèrement ses joues. Il vit dans un ralenti hollywoodien le visage de Ken s'approcher dangereusement du sien, ainsi que sa langue humide retracer le contour de ses lèvres avec une gestuelle toute féline comme s'il s'apprêtait à le dévorer. Dans un ultime mouvement qui semblait résulter d'un effort surhumain, Ken cessa sa progression et se laissa tomber contre le torse de Chikusa, comme frappé d'épuisement, mettant brusquement fin à des préliminaires douteux._

_\- Kakinou… supplia-t-il, le souffle court, je crois que… j'ai envie que tu me touches…_

_La réalité frappa de plein fouet un coin du crâne de Chikusa au moment même où son membre se tendit, réagissant aux paroles indécentes de son partenaire : Ken était en rut. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le comprendre ? L'amusement dont faisait preuve Mukuro prenait tout son sens. Il n'était qu'un sombre idiot ! Cependant l'information, loin de le surprendre, lui fit entrevoir tous les avantages que lui offrait une telle situation._

_Calculateur, l'adolescent à lunettes reprit le contrôle de son corps et passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de son partenaire pour le serrer plus fort contre lui tandis que sa main droite fourragea doucement dans les cheveux de Ken. La masse de cheveux blonds lui parut incroyablement douce au toucher et il crut pendant un instant entendre un ronronnement félin provenir de l'être qu'il tenait dans ses bras._

_Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que, d'impatience, Ken ne se mette à s'agiter. La langue qui s'en était prise à ses doigts chercha à goûter la peau de son cou et Chikusa s'autorisa un sourire en réaction aux chatouilles que provoquèrent l'assaut de Jôshima. L'impatience de Ken l'excita plus franchement que ses précédentes tentatives et éveilla chez lui une tendance au sadisme qu'il ne cessa de développer par la suite… Sans prévenir, il fit basculer l'homme-bête sous lui et se débarrassa de leurs deux tee-shirts. Alors qu'il demeurait sur les genoux, il écarta d'abord les cuisses de Ken avant de saisir son pantalon et de le tracter vers lui afin de rapprocher leurs deux corps. Il apprécia l'excitation clairement visible de son partenaire malgré ses vêtements et prit le parti de caresser doucement à la foi l'un de ses mamelons et sa virilité à travers le tissu._

_La poitrine de Ken se souleva de plus en plus rapidement tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas en réclamer plus trop vite. Chikusa, pleinement attentif aux réactions de son partenaire, décida d'être magnanime et de libérer le membre comprimé dans sa prison de tissu afin de pouvoir jouer plus librement avec. Il eut l'envie irrépressible de faire durer cette première expérience le plus longtemps possible. Il voulut explorer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau nue, localiser ses zones érogènes et s'amuser à les titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce… Leur première fois ne fut que gémissements, sueur et plaisir._

Chikusa stoppa sa réminiscence avant d'être totalement gagné par l'excitation. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence : Ken lui manquait. Ses éclats de voix seuls réussissaient à égratigner le silence de Kokuyo Land et rien d'autre que son corps ne parvenait à apaiser l'incendie qu'avait rallumé sa libido. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de coucher ensemble seulement lorsque Jôshima entrait dans l'une de ses périodes de « chaleur » et avaient même convenu d'un code… Tous les mois environ, lorsqu'il remarquait certains changements chez son acolyte, Chikusa l'invitait à « prendre une douche », pour lui éviter d'avoir à quémander pour se faire baiser. N'était-il pas un amant attentif ?

À force, il avait parfaitement compris les mécanismes des différents cycles de son partenaire et son horloge biologique s'était calquée sur la sienne. Le combattant aux yoyos était assuré que l'autre se trouvait dans le même état que lui. D'où son trouble. Pouvait-il se reposer sur ses deux oreilles alors que Chrome, Ken et ses hormones étaient seuls, à quelques milliers de kilomètres du quartier général ? La vertu de la jeune illusionniste était en danger, mais l'était plus encore son rôle de catalyseur. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que Ken avait un faible pour l'innocente et fragile Nagi, et les caresses que lui-même lui prodiguait étaient sans conteste celles que seul un homme pouvait lui apporter. Peut-être préférait-il l'hypothétique douceur d'une femme aux assauts frénétiques d'un autre homme ? Il soupira à nouveau :

\- Ça me gonfle…

Il était convaincu que quelque part résonnait le rire malsain de Rokudo Mukuro.

 

**XxX**

Des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix familiers le tirèrent d'un demi-sommeil peuplé d'ombres fantomatiques. Plusieurs battements de paupières lui furent nécessaires pour s'acclimater à la lumière vive du milieu d'après-midi, après que le chien fou eut écarté les rideaux. Chikusa poussa un énième soupir de lassitude, encore trop dans le cirage pour pouvoir esquisser la moindre ébauche de pensée cohérente. Il ne prit d'ailleurs pas la peine de se redresser et n'y fut contraint que lorsque Ken menaça de s'assoir sur ses jambes s'il ne bougeait pas. Encore partiellement assoupi, il ne prêta nullement attention aux bavardages de ce dernier, l'habitude l'avait entraîné à faire la sourde oreille quand l'autre proférait des insanités à son encontre, ce qu'il faisait quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du temps.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Chrome qui sprintait vers sa chambre tout en tentant de camoufler ses cuisses que sa jupe lacérée ne couvrait plus. Cette première constatation glaça l'adolescent aux lunettes qui en profita pour les enfiler de nouveau afin de vérifier qu'il avait bien vu.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé, Chrome ? questionna-t-il sans entrain, toujours mal réveillé.

La jeune fille tressaillit et étouffa un petit cri de surprise avant de rougir violemment et de disparaître dans la pièce adjacente. La porte claqua distinctement, tandis que Chikusa consultait visuellement son acolyte pour décrypter la situation. Ce dernier esquiva son regard et haussa les épaules, cependant il distingua nettement deux rougeurs suspectes teindre les joues de l'homme-bête. Le sang qui semblait avoir déserté le corps de Chikusa se mit à bouillonner d'une colère qu'il réussit à grand peine à contenir. Ses pires craintes venaient de se confirmer sous ses yeux. Quelque chose s'était passé entre eux lors de leur déplacement et cette chose là marquait la fin de ce qu'avait été sa relation avec Ken jusqu'à présent. Ses doigts plongèrent dans la mousse fine du fauteuil avec une telle rage que le tissu fragile menaça de céder sous la pression.

Il se sentait parfaitement impuissant et idiot au possible ! Rien ne pouvait légitimer sa jalousie, ils ne couchaient ensemble que par nécessité, aucun contrat ne les liait l'un à l'autre, aucune clause n'avait été énoncée. Pourtant la douleur formait comme une balle de plombs qui pesait infiniment lourd dans sa poitrine. Ken était libre de changer de partenaire quand bon lui semblait, lui n'avait qu'à choisir de répondre ou non à ses avances. Triste sort ! Était-il destiné qu'à n'être utilisé ? Un rictus inquiétant déforma ses traits et se fut comme si, pendant un court instant, les portes de la folie s'ouvraient en grand dans son esprit. Cependant ces mêmes portes se refermèrent brusquement dans un claquement sec lorsque la main de Ken commença à caresser doucement le sommet de son crâne. Ce simple contact lui réchauffa le cœur et lui glaça les sangs et il écarta la main téméraire d'un mouvement réflexe.

\- Détends-toi, Kakinou, ton épi me stressait, c'est tout, pyon… se justifia Jôshima avant de reporter son attention sur le téléviseur.

Comment cet imbécile pouvait rester aussi calme alors que lui déployait toute son énergie pour ne pas exploser ? Il avait toujours été le type posé, raisonnable, à tel point qu'on le soupçonnait de ne pas ressentir la moindre émotion. Personne ne considérait le fait qu'il y avait été contraint, pour sa survie mentale et surtout pour contrebalancer le sang sans cesse en ébullition de son partenaire dans leur lutte contre la Mafia. Il était lui aussi pourvu d'une sensibilité, négligée, certes, mais qui existait bel et bien.

Il sentit peser contre sa cuisse quelque chose qui rompit la valse sombre de ses pensées et ses muscles se raidirent d'instincts comme s'ils rejetaient profondément tout contact avec Ken. Ce dernier s'était étalé de tout son long sur le fauteuil tout en se permettant d'utiliser son acolyte comme oreiller. C'était le geste de trop. Incapable d'exprimer l'intensité de sa colère Chikusa se leva pour récupérer son bonnet qui avait glissé du sofa et profita de cette opportunité pour quitter la pièce qui faisait office de salon. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et surtout de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux afin de garder la tête froide.

\- Kakipi~ chantonna l'objet de ses tourments, si tu sors, achète-moi des chewing-gums !

L'interpellé se contenta de hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il avait entendu mais de manière assez évasive pour ne pas donner l'impression d'une réponse positive. Il continua sa progression vers la sortie lorsque Ken l'appela une seconde fois :

\- Ka-ki-nou… Ne mets pas ta vie à faire l'aller-retour ! lança-t-il mine de rien.

Chikusa ne releva pas, son attention focalisée toute entière vers la sortie.

 

**XxX**

 

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Chrome adossée à la porte, constata, horrifiée, les dégâts occasionnés sur sa jupe d'uniforme. Comment allait-elle expliquer _ça_ à Mukuro ? Et comment remplacer le vêtement lacéré ? Elle ne possédait rien de plus que son propre corps qui n'était déjà pas au mieux de sa forme, jamais elle ne pourrait se permettre l'achat d'une nouvelle tenue, d'autant que l'uniforme de Kokuyo était difficile à se procurer. Peut-être trouverait-elle de l'aide auprès de Kyoko et Haru, si seulement elle avait le courage de leur demander…

\- Kufu fu…

Le rire du leader du clan Kokuyo retentit dans la pièce, faisant frissonner d'appréhension la pauvre illusionniste. La voix provenait de sa boîte-arme qui s'était activée d'elle-même.

\- Ma mignonne petite Nagi, commença le hibou en voletant à hauteur de son visage, comment s'est déroulée la mi… ssion… ?

Son ton s'était totalement déréglé en fin de phrase, trahissant sa surprise.

\- Oya, je ne nierai pas que la vue est enchanteresse, mais qui a osé te mettre dans un état pareil ? interrogea Rokudo en voilant à peine sa colère.

Chrome ne manqua pas de s'embraser instantanément et s'assit brusquement à genou, ses mains tirant frénétiquement sur les morceaux de tissu sur ses cuisses pour couvrir le plus de peau possible.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mukuro-sama… l'uniforme que vous m'aviez offert… veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses… fut plus ou moins ce qu'enregistra Mukuro du long monologue expiatoire de sa protégée.

Un mal de tête de plus tard, il osa interrompre le flot de suppliques variées, qu'il adorait savourer en temps normal, pour aller à l'essentiel :

\- Nagi, relève la tête… Donne-moi simplement le nom de celui qui t'as fait ça, je doute fort que tu aies pu en arriver là par toi-même…

Les rougeurs du visage de la jeune illusionniste s'accentuèrent, un rideau de cils épais s'abattit sur ses paupières et dans un ultime effort, elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour révéler le nom du coupable :

\- … Ken. C'est Ken qui m'a fait ça, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir à peine audible.

Le hibou de la Brume regagna sa boîte et une sorte de vapeur commença à s'échapper par tous les pores de la peau de Dokuro. Alors que cette vapeur se rassemblait tout autour d'elle pour l'envelopper intégralement, elle pria intérieurement pour la sécurité de Ken, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil…

 

**XxX**

 

Ken Jôshima, paisiblement allongé sur le fauteuil, se raidit instantanément lorsqu'il perçut l'aura familière et menaçante qui provenait de la chambre de Chrome Dokuro. Il se redressa vivement, les sens en alerte, prêt à essuyer la colère de son chef qui émanait de lui avec une telle intensité que son aura meurtrière avait envahi le repère entier. L'adolescent aux instincts surdéveloppés éteignit le téléviseur et se posta à mi-distance entre la sortie et la chambre de l'illusionniste. Il ne pouvait y avoir trente-six raisons à la fureur de Rokudo Mukuro : la mission avait été un franc succès – considérant la difficulté, il n'aurait pu en être autrement – mais le timing avait été mauvais.

Il déglutit bruyamment tout en essuyant à l'aide de son avant-bras les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Mukuro connaissait pourtant l'intervalle entre ses « crises » l'envoyer seul en mission avec Chrome en espérant que rien ne se passe relevait d'une naïveté qui ne saillait guère à leur chef. Ken n'était peut-être pas très futé, il n'était pas complètement stupide pour autant : il était clair que Mukuro avait tout prémédité ! Restait à savoir quel genre de châtiment il lui avait réservé… La porte de la pièce adjacente s'ouvrit dans un fracas retentissant et Jôshima hésita à prendre la fuite tout en sachant qu'une telle action ne demeurerait pas impunie.

\- Kufu fu… ricana longuement l'illusionniste, n'espère même pas pouvoir m'échapper, mon petit Ken…

\- Mu-Mukuro, bégaya ce dernier, secoué par des tremblements de peur. Quel plaisir de te revoir…

Rokudo progressa lentement, prenant le temps de laisser résonner le bruit de chacun de ses pas qui semblaient marteler les secondes d'un compte à rebours macabre.

\- Le mensonge ne te sied guère, répliqua-t-il une fois arrivé à hauteur de son interlocuteur, libérant volontairement une aura tellement glaciale qu'un frisson parcourut le corps de l'homme-bête.

Un doigt ganté se posa sur la gorge de celui-ci avant d'entamer une progression ascendante qui le mena jusqu'à son menton. Deux yeux pénétrants s'ancrèrent dans ceux indéniablement effrayés de Ken qui sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation commença à gagner son corps et les couleurs que prirent ses joues le trahirent.

\- Je veux savoir en détail tout ce que tu as fait subir à ma petite Nagi… pour te faire subir la même chose, acheva-t-il d'une voix sensuelle qui promettait d'indicibles tortures.

La sensation de froid qu'éprouvait Ken se changea en vagues de chaleur qui brouillèrent les signaux de danger qu'émettait sa raison. Le pouce de Mukuro se posa sur sa lèvre inférieure et le força à entrouvrir la bouche. Ken vit le visage de son leader s'approcher de plus en plus du sien, faisant monter d'un cran le stress qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait échapper au regard de son maître et le charme qu'il exerçait sur lui ne se rompit même pas lorsqu'il échappa à la force d'attraction de ses pupilles.

\- Parle… lui susurra le chef du clan Kokuyo à l'oreille.

La chaleur doucereuse se propagea insidieusement dans tout son corps et il constata avec horreur qu'il était excité. Il n'eut que le temps de maudire sa faiblesse avant que ses pulsions animales ne prennent entièrement le dessus sur les reliquats de sa raison.

\- Je-je l'ai poussée sur le lit, commença-t-il, hésitant et la gorge anormalement sèche.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parer quoi que ce soit, Mukuro l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et le jeta sans ménagement contre la banquette qui tenait lieu de fauteuil. Le choc étourdit momentanément son subordonné qui sentit distinctement l'armature de bois pénétrer dans son dos. Alors qu'il se remettait du choc, il sentit quelque chose de dur faire pression contre son entrejambe attisant davantage son désir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa que l'illusionniste était tout près de lui, un genou posé sur le fauteuil, entre ses cuisses et le bras gauche en appui sur le dossier.

\- Et ensuite ? interrogea son chef avec une lueur évidente de sadisme dans le regard.

Jôshima se garda bien de répondre, par crainte des prochaines actions de son supérieur à son encontre. Réaction qui déplut fortement à Mukuro. Il appuya sa question d'un regard perçant et persuasif auquel sa victime tenta de se soustraire en fermant les yeux. À court de patience il pressa plus fermement son genou contre la virilité de Ken qui ne put réprimer un couinement de douleur.

\- Kufu fu, ne m'oblige pas à être encore plus cruel, mon petit Ken.

\- D'a-d'accord, gémit-il.

Celui qui était venu à bout des Six Voies de l'enfer s'apprêtait à faire goûter à sa victime un échantillon de ce qu'il avait enduré. Il recula son genou et contempla avec une certaine satisfaction l'état dans lequel se trouvait son subordonné. Sa peau était luisante de sueur, son souffle erratique et son membre au garde à vous tandis que ses yeux embués de larmes quémandaient des caresses encore plus violentes. Rokudo sourit quasi imperceptiblement, attendant les mots qui détermineraient la suite des réjouissances…

\- J'ai tout fait pour m'en empêcher, se défendit-il, mais j'ai craqué et…

\- Kufu fu, ce ne sont pas tes excuses que j'ai envie d'entendre, va à l'essentiel ! ordonna-t-il en amorçant un mouvement de genou qui fit frémir sa proie.

\- Je lui ai touché les jambes ! révéla l'homme-bête à toute vitesse.

\- Oh ?

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses genoux avant de remonter le long de ses quadriceps. Les doigts gantés griffèrent doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de redescendre et d'effectuer à nouveau le même circuit. Le toucher de son chef sur sa peau lui envoyait de multiples décharges électriques dans tout le corps qui l'excitèrent davantage si c'était possible. Il ne put, malgré tous ses efforts, réguler son souffle qui s'emballait pour un rien, ni les soupirs lascifs qui prenaient parfois des accents de ronronnements félins. Cependant l'interrogatoire reprit bientôt :

\- Que lui as-tu donc fait après ça ?

Ken était incapable de penser correctement, s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, sans doute aurait-il menti pour cacher la terrifiante vérité. Seulement les caresses sensuelles de Mukuro lui faisaient perdre toute capacité de réflexion et ce fut sans même imaginer les conséquences de ses paroles qu'il livra ce qui s'était réellement passé :

\- Elle s'est débattue quand j'ai passé ma main sur ses cuisses… J'ai voulu l'immobiliser et j'ai fini par lacérer sa jupe. Je n'ai retrouvé mes esprits que lorsqu'elle a hurlé, pyon… avoua-t-il. Je ne lui ai rien fait de plus, je le jure !

Le rire de Mukuro résonna dans l'immense pièce, pétrifiant son pauvre subordonné de peur. Ken avait été parfaitement honnête avec lui, comme il l'attendait. Bien évidemment, il connaissait le cycle exact des crises qui frappaient Jôshima et n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Il ne doutait plus de l'innocence de Jôshima dans la mesure où si sa petite Nagi s'était vraiment sentie menacée il aurait lui aussi perçu le danger et serait intervenu sans délais.

\- Bien, mon petit Ken, amusons-nous un peu maintenant…

Enfin, c'était surtout lui qui allait bien s'amuser… Il déboutonna lentement le pantalon d'uniforme de sa victime et le baissa jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de faire de même avec son caleçon.

\- Mu-Mukuro ! supplia-t-il, mi-scandalisé, mi-demandeur, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'interpellé.

Ce dernier s'agenouilla en face de lui, et sans même lever les yeux, lui écarta lentement les cuisses pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Ses doigts, toujours prisonniers de leur gaine de cuir, progressèrent doucement vers sont entrejambe pour effleurer son sexe tendu. Un agréable gémissement vint envahir tout l'espace de la pièce, alors que Mukuro approchait son visage de la colonne de chair. Ken sentit le souffle tiède de son chef contre son membre et pria, les yeux clos, pour sa libération prochaine, les doigts profondément enfoncés dans la mousse du fauteuil. Alors qu'il attendait le contact salvateur des lèvres de l'illusionniste sur sa verge, le grincement de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

\- Oya, oya, il est temps pour moi de filer…

Immédiatement après Mukuro disparut dans un nuage de vapeur, à la place qu'il occupait précédemment se trouvait Chrome, évanouie. Ken eut tout juste le temps de remonter son pantalon avant que Chikusa ne pénètre dans le salon. Ce dernier ne put manquer l'érection monumentale de son partenaire et le corps inanimé de Chrome en sous-vêtements…

De retour dans sa prison, Rokudo Mukuro ne put réprimer un rire d'autosatisfaction.

**XxX**

La fibre plastique du sac de courses produisit un léger bruissement lors de sa chute avant de s'écraser bruyamment au sol. Un silence pesant et gêné frappa le repère du clan Kokuyo qui parut s'alourdir des reproches muets de Chikusa, fraîchement revenu de sa promenade. Une décharge de stress paralysa les facultés motrices et réflectives de Ken qui endossait malgré lui le rôle du mauvais garçon. Les deux mains fermement agrippées à son pantalon qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de boutonner, il fixa alternativement le corps dénudé et gisant au sol de Chrome, le miroitement sévère des lunettes de Chikusa demeuré immobile à l'entrée de la pièce et sa propre érection que la disparition soudaine de Mukuro ne pouvait plus expliquer. La panique s'empara instantanément de son corps alors que son regard renvoyait les signaux de détresse d'une bête traquée sur le point d'être abattue.

La situation le reconnaissait coupable sans appel bien qu'il fut la victime d'une abominable machination. Pourtant, même dans cette situation, il n'avait nulle alternative que d'essayer de se disculper auprès de Kamimoto.

_« Hey ! Kikinou, tu vas bien rire ! Figure-toi que je viens de me faire chauffer par le patron puis qu'il a disparu dès qu'il t'a entendu arriver et, comme tu peux le constater, à sa place se trouve maintenant Chrome ! … Pourquoi elle est en sous-vêtements ? Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir… »_

Convainquant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ken était convaincu, en revanche, que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de réussir à prendre la parole :

-Kakinou… commença-t-il, plus embarrassé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa courte mais néanmoins riche existence.

Au même moment, l'illusionniste allongée sur le béton glacial et nu reprit et eut connaissance de sa propre nudité. Le seul œil qu'elle dévoilait s'agrandit d'horreur et s'embua de larmes de honte alors qu'elle cherchait une explication plausible à sa situation. Les pupilles accusatrices de Chikusa et l'air penaud de Ken ne laissaient guère place à l'imagination. Chrome se releva, les muscles tremblants de colère et asséna à l'homme-bête une gifle monumentale qui retentit longuement dans la pièce silencieuse. Avec ce qui lui restait de dignité, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue décente et faire le point sur les derniers événements.

Le temps que Ken puisse réagir à la claque qu'il venait d'encaisser, la porte avait déjà été fermée et verrouillée.

\- Hey ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! s'insurgea-t-il avec beaucoup de retard.

Mais aucune réponse ne semblait vouloir sortir de la pièce où se trouvait la petite Nagi. Désespéré, Jôshima tourna son regard vers son compagnon de toujours :

\- Kakinou… insista-t-il.

L'interpellé ramassa le sac rempli de victuailles sucrées et hypercaloriques, avança silencieusement vers son partenaire et lui remit ce que ce dernier lui avait demandé.

\- N'essaie pas de te justifier, Ken, ça me gonfle déjà… répondit simplement Chikusa, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

Indéchiffrable, comme toujours… Ken ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis le temps qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il s'était permis de croire qu'ils formaient un genre de « couple », mais l'indifférence totale de Chikusa lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été un peu trop présomptueux. Il serra les poings de colère et la douleur vive qu'il sentait naître en lui s'ajouta à celle de sa joue meurtrie, de ses paumes dans lesquelles ses ongles s'enfonçaient à le faire saigner et de sa putain d'érection qu'il n'avait pas voulue mais qui ne s'effaçait pas, preuve flagrante et humiliante de sa faiblesse.

Il s'en voulait, mais que pouvait-il faire contre ces instincts qu'il n'avait pas choisis et qu'il réussissait tout de même à dominer malgré quelques ratés ? N'était-il pas digne de confiance malgré tout ? Il n'avait pas abusé de Chrome, il était resté fidèle à Chikusa. Au fond il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible! Si l'autre imbécile au bonnet ridicule pensait que lui, Ken Jôshima, pouvait se contenter de n'importe qui pour se soulager, il lui ferait bouffer ses yoyos en représailles ! Il aurait voulu crier son innocence et l'aurait certainement fait en temps normal si son amant n'émettait pas une aura aussi glaciale qu'hermétique. S'il voulait se faire entendre il devait jouer plus finement et faire s'ébranler les défenses de l'impassible Kamimoto.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il en balançant son pantalon sur le canapé, à quelques centimètres de Chikusa.

Ce dernier grommela un vague « Tu fais bien ce que tu veux… », non sans lorgner du coin de l'œil l'agréable paire de fesses rebondies de son partenaire en caleçon.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, soupira Ken, la tête basse, en quittant la pièce.

**XxX**

 

Chikusa tenta de trouver une position confortable dans le fauteuil défoncé, les yeux rivés mécaniquement sur les images que renvoyait le petit écran. Il avait monté le son à plusieurs reprises, espérant ainsi stimuler son attention. La voix monotone du journaliste qui retentissait dans la pièce, portée par les haut-parleurs, ne réussissait pourtant pas à couvrir les paroles de Ken qui passaient en boucle dans son crâne.

« _Je vais prendre une douche._ »

Sujet, verbe et complément se succédaient les uns aux autres sans qu'il ne réussisse à en capter l'essence véritable. Ces mots pourtant ne contenaient pas de difficulté sémantique particulière, un vrai casse-tête.

« _Je vais prendre une douche._ »

Quelque chose lui échappait, outre l'initiative surprenante, voire improbable si l'on tenait compte de l'auteur de la citation. Quelque chose aurait dû le frapper de plein fouet. Cette association de termes lui était familière et il savait qu'un sens particulier y était attaché. N'était-ce pas l'injonction qu'il avait lui-même prononcé un nombre incalculable de fois par le passé ?

« _Espèce d'imbécile !_ » répéta dans son esprit une voix qui se mêla à la sienne.

D'un mouvement de poignet expert il s'empara de la télécommande et fit taire le téléviseur avant de s'élancer hors du salon. Il avait certainement dû être contaminé par la stupidité de Ken pour n'avoir pas compris plus tôt son invitation ! Ses pas précipités résonnaient en écho dans le couloir désert alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Dans son empressement, il en oublia presque la rage qu'il éprouvait face à la double trahison de son compagnon. Presque, car une fois arrivé devant la porte celle-ci se raviva, plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il tendit la main en direction de la poignée, mais n'eut pas la force d'abaisser cette dernière, en proie à un conflit interne. Avait-il si peu de fierté qu'il était prêt à accourir au moindre des appels de Ken ? Quand bien même, il le désirait, à cet instant plus qu'à tout autre, infidélité ou pas ! Il voulait marquer son corps une fois pour toutes, tatouer, graver dans sa chair le sceau de sa propriété afin qu'il ne puisse jamais oublier les étreintes de son maître. Afin qu'aucun autre ne soit en mesure de lui apporter un plaisir identique. Afin qu'il soit incapable de combler le vide de son absence.

Son désir égoïste de possession lui fournit la force nécessaire pour ouvrir la porte et il pénétra silencieusement dans la salle de bain. Le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau étouffa le cliquetis qu'émit le verrou qu'il actionna derrière lui. Il sentit la moiteur humide et tiède de la pièce lui couper le souffle et la condensation de l'eau sur ses lunettes le rendit aveugle quelques secondes. Il abandonna son bonnet et sa paire de lunettes sur le rebord d'un lavabo et se délesta de ses chaussures et chaussettes dans l'entrée. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais son pouls faisait des siennes et la même appréhension que lorsqu'il s'était introduit dans cette chambre plusieurs années auparavant le gagna. Son cœur battait tellement fort et vite qu'il craignait de le voir sauter hors de sa poitrine et il apprécia particulièrement le bruit de la douche qui le rendait quasi indétectable.

Il fit quelques pas timides en direction du petit renfoncement où se trouvaient les douches. Les douches de Kokuyo Land étaient collectives, semblables à celles des gymnases. À l'époque, des box individuels bleu-nuit assuraient l'intimité de chacun, mais le temps les avait rongés et les membres du clan les avaient retirés lors de la rénovation sommaire du repère. Chikusa ne regrettait pas les longs travaux d'aménagement qui lui permettaient à présent d'apprécier la nudité de Ken sans que la moindre barrière ne se dresse entre eux. Ce dernier se tenait dos à lui, face au jet d'eau brûlant qui se déversait sans retenu sur sa peau halée.

Malgré le bruit puissant du ruissellement d'eau, Chikusa réussit à capter le son discret qu'émettait la respiration de son compagnon. Une respiration saccadée entrecoupée de soupirs lascifs qui ravivèrent mille et un souvenirs érotiques dans son esprit. Il ne portait plus ses verres correcteurs pour le confirmer, mais cette bête n'était quand même pas en train de se masturber ? L'un de ses nombreux soupirs donna naissance à un gémissement à peine audible que ne manqua pas son oreille exercée. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement son propre désir, qu'il projetait sur Ken, qui donnait lieu à ses hallucinations auditives.

\- Chi-Chikusa, murmura Ken dans une supplique qui sonnait pour le susnommé comme un franc appel au viol.

Était-il conscient de sa présence ? Où s'était-il oublié, trop occupé à soulager sa libido ? Les deux perspectives enflammèrent sa convoitise déjà bien éveillée et un sourire incontestablement concupiscent étira ses lèvres charnues. Cette bête assoiffée de sexe savait comme nul autre le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et elle allait en payer le prix dans la seconde. Bradant les ultimes sursauts de sa raison pour assouvir des désirs trop longtemps contenus il laissa tomber son tee-shirt à l'entrée des douches et combla la distance qui le séparait de son amant.

Kamimoto colla son torse nu contre le dos brûlant et mouillé de Ken, complètement indifférent au débit de la douche qui trempait le peu de vêtements qui lui restaient. Ses deux bras entourèrent la taille de son partenaire pour accentuer autant qu'il le pouvait le contact entre leurs deux corps, dans une étreinte silencieuse. Jôshima ne put contenir le sourire béat et niais au possible qui se dessinait sur son visage et pria pour que l'imbécile au bonnet ne le découvre pas. Rapidement, la présence du corps de Chikusa contre lui devint insoutenable tant son désir était grand. Il sentit son érection grandir si c'était possible, elle semblait concentrer à elle seule tout son sang disponible et qui faisait actuellement cruellement défaut à son cerveau.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, pyon… commença-t-il d'une voix surprenante de sensualité.

Tout en s'exprimant, il s'était saisi des mains de Chikusa. Il fit remonter la gauche le long de ses abdominaux pour la faire reposer contre son pectoral tandis qu'il guidait la droite vers son membre tendu. Les pupilles glacées de Kamimoto luisirent de satisfaction constatant la soif irrépressible que son partenaire avait de lui et il était prêt à le rassasier entièrement à la condition qu'il soit sien exclusivement… Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Ken et apprécia longuement la peau douce et humide avant de faire glisser sa langue avide jusqu'à la base de son cou qu'il mordit à pleine dent.

\- Cette fois je passe l'éponge, mais la prochaine fois que tu iras voir ailleurs ça sera fini, annonça-t-il avec une intonation parfaitement maîtrisée et froide.

Ken se raidit, à la fois vexé par les accusations de son amant et agréablement surpris par la découverte qu'il pouvait lui aussi éprouver de la jalousie.

\- Crétin ! À aucun moment je ne t'ai trompé, imbécile ! Et si tu ne me crois pas je vais te botter les fesses, pyon ! s'emporta-t-il.

Le soulagement apaisa instantanément l'esprit de Chikusa mais il avait besoin d'une preuve pour avoir l'esprit tranquille.

\- Très bien, je vais vérifier immédiatement. Tu risques de boiter longtemps si tu m'as menti, annonça-t-il, stoïque.

\- Tu me ferais presque regretter de ne pas t'avoir trompé, Kakinou… répliqua Jôshima en s'appropriant la bouche de son amant pour un bref baiser.

Immédiatement après, un frisson d'adrénaline lui électrisa la peau lorsqu'il sentit la poigne de Chikusa se refermer lentement sur sa verge et amorcer des mouvements salvateurs. Le plaisir éprouvé était tel qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et la bouche indécemment entrouverte laissant échapper une symphonie de gémissements plaintifs. Un sourire mi-satisfait mi-lubrique se dessina sur les lèvres pleines de Chikusa qu'il posa sur le cou appétissant de son partenaire. Tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses mouvements sur le membre de Ken, il fut surpris de sentir les vibrations de ses cordes vocales contre sa peau, vibrations qui prenaient plus d'ampleur à chaque friction. Cette sensation déroutante n'eut d'autre effet que de l'exciter davantage, ce que Jôshima réalisa lorsqu'il sentit contre sa peau nue l'érection de son partenaire. Savoir Chikusa aussi échauffé que lui le rendit plus réceptif encore à ses caresses et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se libère dans un petit cri extatique dont il aurait eu honte s'il n'était pas aussi allumé.

Avant même que Chikusa n'ait le temps de formuler la moindre réplique perverse quant à la quantité impressionnante de sperme qui macula un court instant sa main – le jet d'eau eu tôt fait de faire disparaître les preuves accablantes d'une vie sexuelle bien pauvre – les lèvres de Ken se joignirent à nouveau aux siennes. Le baiser fut fougueux et violent. Il lui sembla que toute la bestialité de Ken s'y était concentrée. Il sentait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque qui tentaient de le tracter désespérément à lui. Sa bouche écrasait la sienne dans une étreinte qui n'avait de sensuelle que la formidable passion qui animait l'homme-bête alors que sa langue essayait d'imposer son rythme.

Chikusa craignit un instant de céder sous la pression du désir libéré de son amant et n'eut d'autre option que de le plaquer contre la faïence de la douche. Et il profita de sa surprise pour reprendre le dessus. Les poignets de Ken furent rapidement immobilisés et le baiser qu'ils échangeaient rompu de justesse, avant que Kamimoto ne soit entièrement dominé et soumis à sa volonté. Jôshima, essoufflé, avait déjà repris du poil de la bête à en juger par la vitalité de son entrejambe et il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue boudeuse, comme un enfant à qui l'on refuserait une sucrerie, vexé du rejet de son partenaire.

\- Kakipi ! Ne me fais pas attendre, pyon ! ronronna l'enfant en question, les joues rougies d'excitation.

À cet instant, Chikusa fut certain que son compagnon désirait sa perte ! Dans quelque chose qui relevait de l'empressement, il relâcha les poignets de sa bête blonde personnelle, et déboutonna son pantalon qui dégringola de ses hanches de lui-même sous le poids du tissu gorgé d'eau. Il n'eut cependant pas à se soucier de son sous-vêtement qui lui fut pratiquement arraché par son partenaire tellement il était impatient.

\- J'arrête tout, tout de suite, si tu ne te calmes pas, menaça Kamimoto d'une voix glaciale qui tranchait avec son regard luisant de désir.

Ken ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte et d'une pointe d'indignation, savait-il à quel point il lui était difficile de rester maître de ses pulsions ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et cet imbécile sadique et pervers en abusait allègrement. Cependant, il ne manqua pas d'obéir, le dos bien droit et les bras le long du corps, attendant les directives de Chikusa. Ce dernier avança sa main en direction de son visage et il put voir une farandole de gouttes d'eau glisser sur la chair lisse et musculeuse de ses avant bras, puis dégringoler au niveau du coude. Il était impatient de sentir ses doigts contre sa peau, excité d'avance par les prouesses dont il les savait capables.

Pourtant, Kamimoto se contenta de poser sa paume sur le haut de son crâne et commença à caresser lentement sa chevelure trempée. Un mélange de déception et d'appréhension naquit quelque part dans sa poitrine, alors que la main de son amant se déplaçait avec une lenteur infernale pour retracer du bout des doigts la courbe de sa mâchoire. Le toucher de son amant le rendait fou, il lui semblait bien plus brûlant que la pluie fine qui se déversaient toujours sur leur deux corps. Il enflammait presque sa peau. Lorsqu'il passa furtivement le pouce sur ses lèvres ce fut l'apothéose, Ken ne put s'empêcher de se mordre lui-même pour étouffer le désir ardent qu'avait provoqué ce bref contact.

\- Retourne-toi.

L'ordre du maître retentit contre les murs, résonna dans sa tête et fit trembler ses muscles. La libération tant attendue allait lui être accordée. Cependant, son indignation face au manque blessant de délicatesse dont faisait preuve Chikusa heurta sa fierté. Il lui jeta un regard acéré et en profita pour le détailler un bref instant. Lors de ces quelques secondes, une acuité qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée lui permit de graver l'image de son amant entièrement nu et détrempé dans sa mémoire. Ses mèches d'un noir profond lui collaient au visage, couvrant presque le tatouage sur sa joue, seule imperfection de son grain de peau d'une blancheur de porcelaine. Inexpressif, comme toujours.

Pourtant, ses yeux bleus glacés débordaient d'une chaleur qui le fit frissonner. Et il se souvint que c'était ce regard à la fois tendre et polaire qui l'avait séduit. Le décalage entre ses paroles abruptes et son toucher délicat, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, l'avait fait fondre. Et même son je-m'en-foutisme extrême s'estompait face à sa gentillesse. La réalité qu'il pressentait depuis la première fois prit soudain forme dans son esprit. Depuis combien d'années cet homme l'avait-il conquis ?

Il s'exécuta, honteux et tremblant, le cœur vibrant d'une sensation jamais éprouvée jusqu'à lors. Il n'avait de toute façon d'autre remède à son excitation et au nouveau mal qu'il s'était découvert. Avec une délicatesse sans nom, Chikusa retraça la ligne de la colonne vertébrale de son partenaire. Il s'amusa de le voir se tendre sous ses caresses et tira un orgueil certain des soupirs impatients et de la tension qui contractait les muscles de ce dernier. Quoi de plus grisant que de dompter l'indomptable ? Il en tirait une telle satisfaction qu'elle en aurait été malsaine s'il ne le chérissait pas autant.

Dans un mouvement furtif, il ferma le robinet de la douche, bien décidé à profiter pleinement de la bande son de leurs ébats. La douceur presque hésitante de ses mains disparut intégralement, laissant place à une assurance que seule l'expérience pouvait lui donner. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures de par le passé à explorer son corps et connaissait à présent les moindres de ses faiblesses. Chikusa posa un genou à terre et ses deux mains sur les fesses de Ken et commença à caresser sans complexe le muscle ferme et tendre. Il avait décidé de donner à son partenaire quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordé. Avec légèreté, il déposa un premier baiser sur la courbe naissante de l'une de ses fesses tandis que ses doigts malaxaient doucement la zone charnue, progressant vers son intimité. Sans plus de subtilité, il écarta les deux morceaux de chair et y glissa sa langue.

Les doigts de Ken firent subir une pression écrasante aux carreaux de faïence contre lesquels il s'appuyait. Il s'était cambré instinctivement sous la présence veloutée qui le caressait d'avant en arrière et qui réussissait à faire palpiter son entrée d'excitation. La sensation était délicieuse, quoique frustrante et il tenta de contrôler tant qu'il pouvait sa respiration, de peur de trop se laisser aller. Ses dents étaient plantées dans la chair rougie de sa lèvre inférieure qui absorbait les gémissements qu'il ne voulait pas faire éclater et qu'il était résolu à livrer en récompense seulement lorsque son amant se déciderait à le prendre. Mais pouvait-il tenir jusque là ? Cette langue experte qui allait et venait en lui l'excitait autant qu'elle le frustrait et peut-être était-elle capable à elle seule de le faire jouir, en témoignait le liquide séminal qui perlait au bout de sa virilité. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il relâcha sa propre lèvre, dernier rempart de lucidité, pour laisser échapper ce que son amant désirait probablement entendre.

\- Kakinou… Kakinou… implora-t-il, la voix étrangement aigüe.

Il était lui-même incapable d'énoncer clairement et correctement ce qu'il attendait de Chikusa, il ne se souvenait que du surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Le susnommé suspendit son activité et répliqua d'une voix aussi neutre que possible :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ken ne put s'empêcher de rager intérieurement, ce pervers à lunette allait avoir sa peau c'était certain !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-il, plus froidement.

Son amant prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux avant de répondre. Il avait beau lui tourner le dos, il devinait aisément son regard impassible et son air imperturbable lorsqu'il lui dirait ce mot et il en tremblait d'avance.

\- … Toi… chuchota-t-il en rougissant.

Un sourire actionna les muscles du visage de Chikusa tandis qu'une chaleur agréable semblait éclore dans sa poitrine. C'était étrange… Son sourire qui s'étira davantage, couplé à l'éclat nouveau qui animait son regard, lui conféra une expression mutine que son amant ne put voir. Il se releva doucement et vint presque coller sa bouche contre l'oreille de Ken.

\- Tu préfères mes doigts ? commença-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur les hanches de son amant. Ou ma langue… poursuivit-il en retraçant le contour de son oreille du bout de celle-ci. Ou…

Chikusa n'ajouta rien de plus, et laissa parler pour lui son érection qu'il pressa contre les fesses de son partenaire. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus, où diable son Kakinou avait-il appris des choses aussi indécentes ?

\- Chikusa… S'il-te-plaît… gémit-il, plus confus et honteux que jamais.

Il était au bord de l'implosion et se savait susceptible de basculer d'un instant à l'autre et de laisser libre cours à toute son animalité. Heureusement, soit que sa supplique désespérée eut l'effet escompté, soit que son amant avait lui-même atteint sa limite, les choses prirent rapidement une tournure plus empressée. Chikusa raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches et s'engouffra entièrement en lui, immédiatement soulagé par la chair chaude qui entourait son érection. Il s'accorda quelques secondes d'immobilité totale pendant lesquelles il massa doucement le membre érigé de son partenaire. Ce dernier gémissait déjà, chaque fibre de son être n'aspirait qu'au plaisir le plus pur et il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas ordonner à son homme de le besogner jusqu'à plus soif.

Chikusa entama ses premiers mouvements de bassin tandis que Ken prenait appui contre les carreaux désespérément lisses. Le premier effleurement de sa prostate le fit gémir plus fort que les fois précédentes mais la jouissance était telle qu'il ne remarquait pas ses éclats de voix se répercuter dans toute la salle d'eau, pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire. La seconde fois, le contact plus brusque lui procura une véritable décharge de plaisir qui fit trembler jusqu'à ses genoux. La troisième fois ce fut l'apothéose, il en avait la vue brouillée de larmes de plaisir et se sut au bord de l'orgasme. Il perdit rapidement le compte, emporté par une déferlante de sensations telles que seul son amant était capable de créer.

 

**XxX**

 

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que la nuit avait été mouvementée. Fort heureusement, aucun des trois virgule cinq habitants du repère n'émit le moindre commentaire à ce propos. Le quiproquo dont Chrome avait été la victime avait été éclairci par Mukuro lui-même, enfin sa version hibou, et Ken n'eut droit à aucune sorte d'excuses, ordre du patron. Tout allait pour le mieux, excepté…

\- Aaaaaaatchoum !

Un éternuement magistral, avec filet de morve et crachat, jaillit des pauvres poumons de Ken. Il s'emmitoufla comme il put dans ses couvertures, fixant d'un œil rougi et humide le petit écran, sans comprendre un traitre mot du programme qu'il regardait. Il était pourtant convaincu qu'il s'agissait seulement de la météo, mais comment en être certain alors qu'il reposait dans les bras de Chikusa, sur le canapé défoncé du salon ?

\- Bourquoi chuis le zeul à aboir bris vroid, byon ? interrogea-t-il après avoir rempli son énième mouchoir de mucosités.

Son amant se garda bien de répondre que _les imbéciles n'attrapaient jamais froid_ , à la place, il serra plus fort le corps de Ken contre lui.

Perché non loin des deux tourtereaux, Mukurou, le hibou possédé, regagna sa boîte-arme, s'évaporant dans un léger ricanement évanescent...

**FIN**

 


End file.
